Winx Eclipse
by The-Sad-Umbreon
Summary: this Story is about the challenges of the winx kids and one other it will feature many others as well. it will be an epic tale as epic or more so then their parents' tale. I don't own winx club (or many other stories where kids are raised by animals for inspiration for Lunar's tale though for the most part that's from my head) but I do own this story and my OCs.
1. info sheet

**Winx Club Next Generation Kids**

* * *

 _ **The Kids**_

 **Bloom & Sky**

 _ **Solar (age 16 years-old and male)**_

 _ **Rose (age 16 years-old and female)**_

 **Stella & Brandon**

 _ **Star (age 16 years-old and female)**_

 **Musa & Riven**

 _ **Harmony (age 16 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Key (age 10 years-old and male)**_

 **Flora & Helia**

 _ **Lillian (age 16 years-old and female)**_

 **Aisha and Nex**

 _ **Zoe (age 16 years-old and female)**_

 **Tecna and Timmy**

 _ **Fay (age 16 years-old and female)**_

 **Daphne and Thoren**

 _ **Destiny (age 19 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Faith (age 16 years-old and female)**_

 **Roxy and Jarred**

 _ **Raven (age 16 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Robin (age 13 years-old and male)**_

 **? and ? (human/magic being)/Diamond and Eon (wolf)**

 _ **Lunar (age 17 years-old and female)**_

* * *

 ** _Main Animals_**

 _ **Iris (age 1/2 years-old and a female leopard cub)**_

 _ **Kiko [pronounced 'Key', then 'K' sound, long 'O' sound] (Rabbit age 18 years-old, male, and still alive and never stopped being cute and funny)**_

 _ **Coka [pronounced 'K' sound, long 'O' sound, 'K' sound, short 'A' sound] [(Kiko's daughter, 2 years-olds [looks almost exactly like Kiko except she has black instead of white] and Rose's pet)**_

 ** _Arthur (age 2 years-old kitten that Artu adopt before he died of old age and happy and then was token as a pet for Fay)_**

 _ **Diamond (Wolf, 26 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Eon (Wolf, age 25 and 1/2 years-old and male)**_

 _ **Zeke (Wolf, age 3 years-old, Male, child of Diamond and Eon and Lunar's rival for next alpha of the pack and adoptive brother)**_

 _ **The Pack (the rest of the wolf pack)**_

* * *

 _ **The Winx and The Specialists**_

 _ **Bloom (age 38 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Sky (age 38 years-old and male)**_

 _ **Stella (age 39 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Brandon (age 38 years-old and male)**_

 _ **Musa (age 38 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Riven (age 38 years-old and male)**_

 _ **Flora (age 38 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Helia (age 39 years-old and male)**_

 _ **Aisha (age 38 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Nex (age 37 years-old and male)**_

 _ **Techna (age 38 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Timmy (age 38 years-old and Male)**_

 _ **Daphne [I don't count the years as dis-in-bodied spirit] (age 43 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Thoren (age 42 years-old and male)**_

 _ **Roxy (age 35 years-old and female)**_

 _ **Jarred (age 34 years-old and male)**_


	2. Chapter 1

[no one pov]

Solar yells "come on Lunar, Alfea is a good and friendly place, You'll like it there!".

Lunar says running away "no! going would mean me leaving my pack".

You see it's a week before the first day of the Alfea/Red Fountain/Cloud Tower school year and Solar was trying to convince Lunar to go to Alfea for the past hour. he is actually getting pretty close despite the looks of it. So back to the scene.

Solar says slyly "if you go you would be better able to protect your pack and you'll get to spend more time with me".

Lunar stops and says "really?". he nods "okay I'll go".

* * *

a week later, Lunar was waiting in line to enter Alfea with Rose. Griselda was now looking at her list. "what's your names" Griselda asked.

Rose says "Rose Eraklyon and Lunar Pearl-".

Lunar says "Just Lunar".

Griselda says "ah, yes, Rose, come on though." she looks at Lunar she looks at her clipboard "Lunar, you can come on though."

* * *

[Lunar pov]

We got to our room and I saw seven other girls I recognized them. I Growled so they wouldn't bother/attack me. I walk with the pride and dignity like I do when with my pack except only standing on two feet all the to my room.

I hear and watch the girls talk.

Tech-Girl asked Rose "i didn't know you had a friend like that? where did you meet her?".

the bird-named-girl say "she acts like a alpha wolf. Why is that Rose?".

Rose says "I met her when she came over to she my brother. We are more allies for my brother's sake than friends. Apparently she the next alpha of the wolf pack she was apparently raised in".

they all looked at each other then shrugged it off.

the other nature-girl say "she had a small cherry tree with her. do you know why?".

Rose says "it's sick she said something about having 'nature-on-the-plant-side-girl' look at it" she makes a humming sound that to me sounded like a bee "I think she means you, Lillian. By the she also has a baby leopard they're her adoptive _cub_ ".

At this I howled out "SHE'S MY AND SOLAR'S ADOPTIVE CUB"

Rose says " _she_ is _their_ adoptive cub"

Animal-girl "is she always like this?"

Rose says "you're new to her and I messed up something that's she thinks is important or she wouldn't of yelled at _the wording_ ".

Faith, Music-Girl, and Star-Girl say "that makes sense"

I think about the fact I only know the two of Solar's human pack or family I guess it's called (I only know what their names are because what sorta girlfriend would I be if I didn't even learn that much about them) and sit/lay-down on my bed and eventually go to sleep after seeing Iris curl up with me and Faith enter the room.


End file.
